PURE LOVE
by Straydivarius
Summary: [REQ BY: DATGURLL] Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku menyentuh buku tahunan sekolah menengah; seolah ribuan tahun. Hiperbolis. Aku terjebak nostalgia, dan harusnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya. TAGS: SHOWNU, MINHYUK, KIHYUN, WONHO, SHOWHYUK, WONHYUN, BOYS LOVE, MONSTA X SLIGHT!SHOWKI.


**ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESEN** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku menyentuh buku tahunan sekolah menengah; seolah ribuan tahun. Hiperbolis. Aku terjebak nostalgia, dan harusnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya.

Di sana, di halaman delapan puluh satu. Potretnya yang tersenyum karena bidikan kamera membuatku ikut mengulas senyum juga. Apa kabar dia? Dan apa kabar anak laki-laki berkulit pucat yang merangkul pundaknya?

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Minhyuk menarik atensiku dengan aroma semerbak kopi robusta. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di dekat daun pintu, dan dalam genggamannya ada dua cangkir cairan pekat tinggi kafein.

"Ah, hanya mengingat masa lalu." Kataku, Minhyuk mengedikan bahunya sekilas lalu menyodorkan satu cangkir di hadapanku. Wanita itu sekonyong-konyong ikut nimbrung duduk di sampingku.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kamu masih menyimpan buku tahunan sekolahmu."

"Ya."

Kemudian kami berdua larut dalam diam sembari menyesap kopi masing-masing. Bunyi gesekan kertas pun menyertai.

Jujur, aku penasaran dengan potret anak laki-laki di halaman delapan puluh satu tadi. Begitu banyak memori indah ketika potret yang mengulas senyum manis itu terlintas di pikiranku. Bisa dikatakan, aku rindu. Entah dengan kenangan yang berhasil ia ciptakan atau dengan objek yang menciptakannya. Yaitu _'dia'_. Masa-masa indah di SMA, siapa yang bisa melupakannya? Aku rasa dia juga tidak akan pernah melupakannya walau rotasi waktu memaksa untuk terus bergerak.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan kabar teman-temanmu—ya kamu tau kita jauh dari Korea Selatan."

Lamunanku pecah seketika. Benar kata Minhyuk.

"Aku pun sama begitu."

"Kamu pasti rindu dengan Kihyun, kan?"

Walau aku bisa menutupinya, Minhyuk pasti tahu betul aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Kalau kamu beruntung, kamu bisa menghubunginya. Aku lihat masih ada kontak alamat email dan nomer ponselnya tadi." Lanjutnya sambil membalik halaman ke nomer delapan puluh satu.

"Kamu tidak marah padaku?" Ah, apa yang baru saja ku katakan?

"Buat apa aku marah? Kamu pasti rindu dengannya. Kamu juga melewatkan acara reunianmu saat aku akan melahirkan jadi ku pikir akan lebih baik jika kamu menyapanya. Sudah lebih dari enam tahun, bukan? Dan aku juga ingat kau tidak datang ke acara pernikahan Wonho tahun lalu"

Minhyuk menyesap kopinya lagi lalu mulai beranjak ke dapur. Sayup-sayup aku kembali mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak ada sejarah masa lalu yang terlalu penting untuk disesali. Tidak akan ada masa depan jika tidak ada masa lalu."

Ah, istriku benar juga. Dia memang wanita yang cerdas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuuuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuut..tuuut_

" _Hola_? Dengan Kihyun Yoo di sini. Dengan siapa aku bicara?"

Dalam bahasa Belanda, suara itu menyambutku dari seberang panggilan; membuat semua kenangan yang ada di kepalaku pecah seketika. Seolah mesin waktu membawaku ke tahun di mana aku masih bisa terus mendengar suara itu sebanyak yang aku mau. Suara itu telah lama senyap dan aku bernostalgia hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Ku akui suaranya tidak banyak berubah dan aku tidak menampik jika aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Ha-halo. Kihyun?"

Ada jeda hening sebentar.

"Ya, dengan siapa aku bicara?" Pada akhirnya, kamu menyahut dengan bahasa ibu yang sama.

"Kamu tidak mengingatku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada _mood_ untuk bercanda. Jika ini orang iseng aku akan men—"

" _Kihyun-ah, nan gwishin kkum kkotto_."

Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Hyunwoo _hyung_?!"

Ah, senangnya mendengarmu kembali memanggilku dan menggunakan bahasa Korea saat bicara denganku. Harusnya dari tadi aku menyebutkan kata ajaib itu agar bisa mengingatkanmu, ya? Aku tidak mau kembali terjebak dalam masa lalu tapi jika itu bisa kembali mengingatkanmu padaku, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya tanpa imbalan sepeser pun.

"Sudah lama, ya?"

Untung Minhyuk sedang pergi belanja bulanan bersama putriku. Bisa mati kutu jika tiba-tiba Hyunjung dan Minhyuk mendapatiku mulai terisak hanya karena sebuah panggilan telepon.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomer ponselku, _hyung_? Dan, apa kamu menangis?"

Aku tau Kihyun tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya tapi aku merasa penting untuk segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipi lalu menenagkan suaraku. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku kembali buka suara.

"Puji Tuhan kamu masih menggunakan nomer lamamu saat SMA."

"Ya, aku memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengganti nomerku. Dan aku pikir kamu mengganti ponselmu begitu pindah ke Jepang."

"Memang benar."

"Dan aku pikir kamu bukanlah orang yang mau menengok ke masa lalu hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabarku."

"Memang benar."

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapat nomer ponselku? Dari tadi kau belum menjawabnya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa geli ketika Kihyun mulai rewel dan merajuk. Dari seberang panggilan aku bisa dengar Kihyun mendengus.

"Aku menemukannya di buku tahunan sekolah."

"Pantas saja.."

"Aku agaknya menyesal karena kita tidak bicara lagi sejak bertahun-tahun."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak datang ke reuni."

"Minhyuk tidak bisa melahirkan tanpa ada aku di sampingnya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kapan mau main ke Korea? Ajak sekalian Minhyuk pulang kampung."

"Sepertinya aku betah di sini. Mungkin nanti jika Hyunjung sudah cukup umur untuk bikin paspor aku akan main ke Korea—"

 ** _Karena jika aku secepatnya pulang ke Korea, aku tidak akan mudah melupakanmu begitu saja, Kihyun._**

"—Ah, bagaimana dengan Wonho? Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

Oh, sepertinya kau sedang menyantap sesuatu karena pertanyaanku tadi membuatmu tersedak, ya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya itu tidak lah penting untuk dijelaskan. Lagi pula, bukankah masing-masing dari kita telah berbahagia dengan jalan masing-masing?

"Wonho _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Setelah menikah, kami menetap di Amsterdam dan sekali-kali kami pulang ke Korea."

"Aku tidak tahu tidak tahu kau masih berminat ada di _posisi bawah_ setelah kau putus denganku. Haha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga anak kedua kami lahir ke dunia, aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya. Bahkan saat kami berempat jalan-jalan di taman dekat sungai Han, dia hanya tersenyum manis padaku. Senyuman yang tidak akan pernahku lupakan karena dia pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu ku yang tidak terlalu penting untuk disesali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[.THE END.]**

 **A/N: UNTUK DATGURLL. NIH W BIKIN SHOWHYUK. PUAS GA?! MAMPUS WKWKWK PEMANASAN SHOWHYUK FEATURING KIHYUN MANA SHOWNU YANG GAGAL MOVE ON. INI CERITANYA SHOWNU NIKAH SAMA CEWEK SETELAH PUTUS SAMA KIHYUN DAN KIHYUN MASIH TETEP SUKA COWOK DAN AKHIRNYA NIKAH SAMA WONHO DI BELANDA. JADI INTI CERITA INI ADALAH GAPAPA KALO GAGAL MOVE ON KARENA SEJARAH DAN MASA LALU ITU PENTING BUAT KITA KE DEPANNYA. NGERTI KAN? HEHEHEHE TERIMA GAJI.**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
